Cardinal (The Forgotten)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Lismore, Ireland, |birth = January 27, 697 Age |death = n/a |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 5 |pronouns = 私 (わし), 私 (わたくし) |height = 6'1" |weight = 175.2 lbs |hair = White |eye = Blue |rank = Leader of the New Red Ribbon Army |family = Supreme General Silver (son) }} Cardinal (カーディナル, Kādinaru) is a featured in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter, "Mist". Overview 'Appearance' Cardinal is a human. He is a male, 80 years old; he is of German and Irish descent. He has stark white hair, short, in an almost buzz cut. His eyes are bright blue. Even in his advanced age, he stayed in good health, and is trim. His height is normal as well. His hands shake somewhat, as if with Parkinson's disease, but it is not widespread enough to make Cardinal invalid. He is also a very religious man, Catholic; he has a tattoo of a cross on the inside of his right hand as well (in TF, all religious references that Cardinal makes have been toned down). He also, curiously, wears the red ribbon arm band underneath his clothes, though it is not certain if this is because he was a member of the organization at one time. 'Personality' Cardinal is, as mentioned before, a very religious man. This could be based off of his German parents' influence. And despite being German himself, Cardinal does not speak with any kind of accent, other than that of high elegance. He is very haughty, daring, and smart. In fact, Cardinal is the smartest character in The Forgotten. His daring and bold personality has lead to him becoming very wealthy and powerful. And while not a political figure himself, his mere presence can influence just about anyone to do anything he wants. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Planet Earth Saga' Cardinal was introduced in The Forgotten as the man put in charge by the UN to find Ledas. He was also the leader of the new Red Ribbon Army, which was at this time, the most powerful political organization on the planet. His was originally tasked to find the "rogue alien" somewhere in Police Chief Nagamo's city, however it soon became apparent that this alien was much more dangerous than even Cardinal had expected. Eventually this led to Cardinal having to take drastic measures, and kidnap the alien and his friend. Of course, Cardinal had to use the help of several of his lackeys, as well as his son's soldiers to successfully complete this venture. He was infuriated when Shoekki killed File, and made Shoekki commit suicide with the power of his influence. Afterwards, Cardinal and gang left Earth along with their prisoners Ledas and Ryori in order to escape . 'Reunion Saga' Cardinal returned to Earth and immediately started making calls to people in order to find out more about the aliens that populated Earth. He allowed his son to use the poison bullets against Ledas but did not go with him to see the act done. Instead, Cardinal went to King Furry and had a heated exchange with his old friend. Cardinal was shocked that there were so many aliens on Earth, and angered that the king had told him nothing about it. However, Cardinal became resigned to the fact that he could not take on any of the aliens, so he quickly left the king's chambers to call of the attack his son was about to commence. He was too late, as the communications were already dead. 'Fulfillment Saga' In the then-begun Benefactor rampage, Cardinal was maimed badly, losing his right arm. He abandoned his pursuit of Ledas thereafter, though he did invite the boy to one last tournament. Ledas agreed to come, and Cardinal formally admitted his defeat. Trivia *This is the only character in The Forgotten that is also featured in another one of KidVegeta's non-DB stories. *Cardinal's theme is Chopin's Ballade No. 1. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Canon Respecting